Enduring Love
by ColaSupes
Summary: The following of the love between Scorpius and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

As Scorpius walked onto the platform with his parents a step behind, he stopped taking in the sights in front of him. There were so many families talking, hugging, and laughing with each other. His eyes fell on the train, the Hogwarts Express. The train was a grand and pretty sight in the eyes of the eleven year older. His father placed his right hand on his shoulder. "Come on son you cannot stare at the train all day you have to get on it," stated Draco in a cool tone. Scorpius started to walk again, Draco watched his son and let the memories of his years boarding the train flood his mind. He looked over towards his wife, Astoria smiled warmly before taking his hand. Scorpius stopped again and turned to face his parents to get the goodbyes over with. His mother gave him a warm and tight hug. "I want you owl us every day, study often, behave but still have lots of fun." She whispered the last part before giving him a wink. She pushed back the tears as she kissed him on his forehead; this was the first time she would be away from her son for a long period of time. Scorpius looked over at his father who was looking away at something. He followed his father's eyes to a group of people talking and laughing. He did not see why or how they had grabbed his attention, but the Scorpius saw her, he was captivated by her hair. It was a bright red unlike the others who had a darker shade of red.

Scorpius could not take his eyes off her as he loaded his trunk and then himself on the train. He watched he out of the window, he was a bit saddened when he saw she would not be boarding the train. He continued to watch her as she walked away and disappeared with the rest f the group. The train began to move which woke Scor out of his trance he made his way to find a compartment. The ones he passed were either too full of occupied with people that gave him looks. He passed the other glares and whispers. He was not used to this treatment but he had experienced t more and more recently. His father had told him why after the stares, whispers, and the occasional yell at the family on the school shopping trip in Diagon Alley.

He continued his journey to finding a compartment, found one that was a smelly one that no one else wanted. He placed his trunk up and took a seat before he let out a sigh. This was the beginning and he was already lonely, wanting to go back home or even attending Drumstrang instead like his father had suggested. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. He was just about to go to sleep when the door swung open. He looked up at the raven haired boy and red haired girl that had opened the door. The two stood looking at the blond haired boy before the raven haired boy spoke, "Err….sorry to disturb you." the two then turned to leave.

"Wait stay, its plenty of room in here." stated Scorpius with the hope that they would stay even I they did not talk to him. They looked at each other before looking back at the blond and walked in. They took seat across from his. Scorpius reached out his hand to the girl first, "Well my name is Scorpius." a weak smile covered his friendly face. The red haired girl out and took his hand. Her mother had always taught her to return friendliness.

""Well my name is Rose and this is my cousin Albus." She smiled as she pulled her hand back and pointed at the raven haired boy who gave a slight nod with a smirk. Rose intentionally not said their surnames as had Scorpius they did not want to be judged for their surnames, but for themselves.

"But please call me Al, Albus is such an old person's name." stated Al

"Well it's not as if Scorpius is much better." joked Scor with a light laugh.

"Well then well will have to give you a nickname then," replied Al. "How about Scor?" asked Al as he started to come out his shell with Scorpius. He smiled as Scorpius smiled and shook he his is approval.

"Well I prefer Scorpie,"stated Rose before the door again. A long haired blond girl was looking at them frantically. "Albus Potter and Rose Weasley I have been looking or you too everywhere."

"Well Ally James ditched us for his friends and we saw you in a crowded compartment so we kept moving on until we found our new mate Scorpie who allowed us to share his." Rose said with a smile and as her best friend walked and sat beside her before giving her a hug.

"Hey Ally," stated Al returning to his shyness. The two looked at each other blushing before looking away at Scorpius.

"Pardon my manners, I am Allison Longbottom but please call me Ally," said the blond as she reached her hand out her hand towards him. He sat with his jaw clinched tight and eyes big looking at three people he would least expect to ever talk to him let alone be so nice to him. _They must not know who I am _thought Scorpius as he shook her hand.

"Well I am Scorpius," stated Scor as he looked down at the floor and as they released their hands, "…Malfoy," added Scorpius not wanting to see their reactions. Ally rose and eyebrow and looked at Rose.

"We knew your surname, we were not sure if you would yourself if you knew ours," replied Rose as she looked at the boy that was so outgoing a few moments ago. She had decided moments ago that she would disregard her father statements and be his friends. Silence fell over the compartment. "So what house do you want to be sorted in?" asked Rose trying to get a conversation.

"Well I really do not care; the results will be the same for me. What about you guy?" asked Scor trying to turn the conversation away from him.

"Gryffindor," replied all three in uni-son. The three continued to talk about various subjects. Rose soon announced that it was time to change into their robes. The boys got up to allow the girls to change first. The boys returned later and changed. They started to talk again about quidditch. When the train stopped the group of four made their way to boats being escorted by Hagrid. The four made sure they were in the same boat wanting to stay together as long as possible. As the image of the castle came in the view, the group was in awe. "I thought the Hogwarts Express was something, that was nothing," whispered Scor where the other three only heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short Chapter but more is to come

* * *

Headmistress stood up and began to greet the students and began to ceremony of the sorting of the first years. Scorpius looked at his three friends and smiled at how nervous they were. Ally was twisting her fingers together, Al had his hands in his pockets, and Rose fussed over her robe with imaginary wrinkles.

He had tuned out most of the names but he heard a familiar name, **Krum, **Aleksandar. A short, dark featured boy walked towards the stool before as the hat was sat upon his head. The son of the famous seeker, Viktor Krum many of the students clapped and yelled out his surname. The commotion made Scorpius dread his time even more; he did not want to hear the chants and names he would hear. The hat shortly yelled **Gryffindor. **He took a seat at the cheering table. **Longbottom, Allison** was called next. She smiled at the group before walking up to the stool and sitting down. The hat placed down and yelled out **Gryffindor**.

Scorpius was getting more nervous now, as the group of unsorted started to dwindle. He was not about worried of thesorting. But the calling of his name and the attention that would follow was the thing that had his nerves on edge. He heard the other students be called. Many were sorted in Hufflepuff and few in Ravenclaw, and one into Slytherin. **Malfoy, Scorpius** he stiffened at the sound of his name, but he slowly made his way to the stool. Many students gasped and began to whisper The old hat was placed on his head, a after a few minutes it screamed **Gryffindor**. He stood up the entire room gasped. Only Ally, Al, Rose, and the teachers clapped for him.

He quickly took a seat next to Ally who was cheerfully smiling. The two talked about being excited about being in Gryffindor when they heard **Potter, Albus **both looked up at their friend as the hat was placed on his head moments later, **Gryffindor**. He stood up to roars of cheers from his house. He took a seat across form Ally with a bright smile. The three soon turned on the subject of quidditch waiting to hear Rose being called. Suddenly **Weasley, Rose** as their friend one of the last students standing took the stool. The trio stood up and smiled as **Gryffindor** was yelled yet again. To Scorpius it was sign that they were meant to be his friends and would be for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I skipped ahead a little and this chapter is set in third year.

* * *

Scorpius was the last to make it to what they now called "their compartment". It had two new faces, Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter. Both of whom Scor had met and befriended last year during one of his short stay at the Potter Cottage. He gave the entire group a smile and let it linger on Lily. The thoughts of when he first saw her flooded his mind. The current topic was the recent victory of the groups' favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. Rose looked up and told them it was now time to change into their robes. The boys got up and left as the girls began to get their robes to change into them. "So Ally are you and Al going to make a move this year?" asked Rose with a teasingly smile.

"I do not know what you are on about. It is always the four of us are always spending time with each other and we all owled each other over the summer," replied Ally as she looked at Rose and then over at Lily. "Besides I think you need to be asking Scorpie about our dear little Lily," stated Ally causing Lily to blush.

"Well, Yes I was going to ask him later with all the looks he gives her. I am quite surprised he has not burned a hole in her pretty little head." joked Rose with a light laugh. Lily took a seat and began to look at the floor wishing she could be invisible. A knock came at the door. Rose simply answered, "All clear boys," the door opened as the three boys took their original seat fully dressed in their robes. Lily could not stop staring at Scorpius. She noticed how cute he was, with his blond hair and grey eyes. When he looked at Lily she blushed causing him to smile and blush as well. Lily looked back down with a half smile.

"So how was the rest of your summer Scorpie?" asked Rose trying to get a new conversation going among the groups.

"Fine, very boring after leaving you guys; sort of wished I could have stayed a bit longer." Albus looked away from Ally for the first time since returning to the compartment.

"Well next time we will make sure you do," stated Al as he winked at his best mate.

"Yes, you were a great guest. You are much better than a lot of James' friends, "stated Lily quietly. Scorpius looked at her and his grey eyes sparkled from the light, entrancing her.

"Well thank-you Lily, I must say that you were my favorite host," replied Scorpius. He mentally kicked himself for being so corny. Lily could not wipe the smile off her face. Scorpius smiled back. He always loved it when Lily smiled; it always made his heart skip a beat. He slowly turned away and looked at Rose who was smiling and shaking her head. Scorpius gave her a curious look before looking away blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is set in Lily's third year and Scor's fifth. Hope you are enjoying the story.

* * *

Lily was getting more and more frustrated with her charm studies. She pushed her parchment away and threw the quill down before crossing her arms against her chest. She was about to just get up and walk away. Her first two years had been a breeze she did not know what had happened during her third. She leaned over the paper as she felt she was n longer alone. She slowly looked up and was looking into the silver eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. He smiled at her before asking her, "Mind if I join you?" He seemed nervous about something and it was not helping Lily's mood.

"Sure Scor I don't mind," replied Lily as she looked at him take a seat. Her little crush had grown more, but she really was not in the mood for company. Scorpius took his seat and noticed the parchment pushed away from Lily.

"Do you want some help or are you just taking a little break?" asked Scor with lovey dovey eyes that was getting on her nerves at the moment.

"No just want a break, what brings you in here?" asking Lily trying to keep the conversation off of her. She never understood why he had never made a move on her. Since everyone knew they fancied each other.

"You," replied Scor. Lily looked at him with a puzzled look. "Well I wanted to ask if you would like to be my date for hogsmead weekend next week?" asked Scorpius looking at her now waiting for the answer. Lily had waited and now of all the days he wants to ask her today, and on this trip after so many had passed this year.

"Well Boot asked me and I have already told him I would go with him," stated Lily. Scorpius took a breath finding out that she was going with someone else. His heart sunk and he looked down at the table. Lily suddenly gathered her things and left. Scorpius sat speechless.

Hours passed of him being in the same spot. Rose walked in and to a seat next to him. She was not in her best mood either; she suddenly grabbed his hand and led him to the stacks area. The two sat in silence. Scorpius looked up at Rose and saw the sadness in her eyes. He pushed his slight heartbreak aside, "What's wrong Rosie?" asked Scor with pure concern in his voice and eyes. He moved a bit closer to her.

"I don't know…I mean I do, but it's stupid," replied Rose slowly.

"Nothing that makes you sad is stupid, it is how you feel. Feeling is not stupid. Now what is it, who's nose do I need to hex off?" asked Scorpius trying to make her laugh. He had become protected of Lily, Ally, but especially Rose.

"I want a boyfriend, but not just some bloke that I waste my first kiss on and hate three days later," said Rose.

"Rose, you will find a guy that will appreciate you, be worthy of your first kiss and love," stated Scorpius putting his arm around her. Rose looked up at her friend and gave a weak smile.

"I know just seeing Al and Ally all the time, plus you and Lily getting together soon, I will be the odd one out and all alone," replied Rose matter-factly.

"Well I do not think Lily and I will be getting together," said Scorpius. "Well it seems that she is going out with Boot."

"I'm so sorry Scor, but I guess we are going to be alone for a little longer," joked Rose with a real smile."I have an idea, if neither of us are dating someone then we will go to Hogsmead," stated Rose.

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement with a smile. Rose looked at Scorpius. She had always thought he was cute and she knew he was a great guy. He would make a perfect boyfriend she did not know what Lily was thinking, but she made a mental note to find out later. "I want to ask you something…well a favor, well not really…."

"Rose you are rambling. What's up…I would do anything for you Rose," stated Scorpius.

She pressed her lips together and then licked them. She paused before she told him her request, "Will you be my first kiss?" asked Rose very nervous. She did not want to ruin her friendship; but she trusted Scor and knew they would always be friends. Scorpius was shocked he had always wanted Lily to be his first kiss. But Rose was one of his best friends. Her previous comments made sense. He leaned in and kissed her. It was not a deep or passionate kiss. It was chaste and made Scor think of kissing his sister. Even though he had none, but Rose was the closest thing to that. They broke apart when they heard a gasp. They looked up and were looking at Lily. She stormed off quickly. The both called her name.

"I'll go after her," said Scorpius as he hopped up and followed Lily. He saw her turn down a corridor and into a class room. He entered shortly after her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily looked at him with anger filling her eyes. Scorpius looked at her speechless. "So my cousin is the rebound you use or was it just revenge for me going with someone else?" asked Lily loudly.

"No, Rose was upset and I comforted her," replied Scorpius. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Lily.

"Yeah, with your lips," spat Lily.

"She asked me to be her fist kiss, because we are friends and always would be," stated Scorpius with a hint of anger. "And what does it matter you're with Boot."

"Going on one date does not mean him and I together. You are the one that has not asked me out until late. Besides If I do fancy someone else, you are snogging the first person to speak to you. I am not your girlfriend do what you want," replied Lily

"I want you to be," he moved closer to Lily. "I have had feelings for you since the first moment I saw you." Lily was so angry, but also very jealous. She was jealous that someone was getting his attention, kissing him, being with him like she wanted. It burned even If it was Rose someone she knew was no threat and had no feelings for Scorpius. She saw he looked bad and she knew what she wanted. She leaned in and kissed him. Scorpius was shocked and had not expected the kiss. But his reaction kicked in and he was soon kissing her back. This kiss was deep and sensual. Lily pulled away slightly, "How about we start over. Will you go to the next hogsmead weekend with me?"

Scorpius gave a bright smile before nodding and saying, "Yes." He leaned in and kissed her some more. When the two pulled apart again they smiled at each other. They made their way slowly to the common room hand in hand. After saying the password, they stepped in and found Rose with red eyes. She ran to the couple, opening her mouth to speak. "Rosie, I'm not mad, I understand. But don't let it happen again, he's mine.


End file.
